Street Fighters vs Ben 10 (UA)
This is a video game of martial artist against super powered aliens and villains. There will be Ultimate Combos,new endings for each character,and new characters that represent Capcom and Ben 10. Characters (For Each Sides) Ryu Ken Akuma Chun-li Sakura Dhalsim Dee Jay Zangief Blanka Rose M.Bison Gwen Kevin Humungousaur (Ultimate form included) Swampfire (Ultimate form included) Spidermonkey (Ultimate form included) Big Chill (Ultimate form included) Echo Echo (Ultimate form included) Cannonbolt (Ultimate form included) Wildmutt (Ultimate form included) Vilgax Ultimate Akuma Lucabra Vilgax Hidden Characters Invert Project-1 Invert Project-2 Julie Yamamoto Death Life Way Big (Ultimate form included) Special Attacks Gwen :Emocha Objectia - Conjures bright blue glowing energy blasts. Vearte Morta Nata - Shoots a powerful long blast from the users staff. Reanima Verdanica - Makes flowers grow from the opponent. Teewat Ligara - Creates a silver-colored whirlwind that attacks the opponent. (Hyper Combo)Skadiggeteth Metalarka - Lifts a heavy metal object to be thrown at the enemy (Hyper Combo)Statuea - Makes the enemies freeze like statues using a pink wave and then the opponent explodes. (Hyper Combo)Twista Combetitus - Creates a giant cobra made of blue energy that squeezes the opponent. (Hyper Combo) Gallius Disruptus - It creates a strong and powerful gale of silver wind that is capable of deflecting objects in flight. Kevin :Hammer Lariat - Kevin transform his hand into a silver hammerhand and spins it quickly. Slashing Knife - Kevin in the air will shoot steel drills at the opponent. Crystal Buster - Kevin does a brainbuster then he turn himself into a solid crystal form and he does a powerslam. Spinning Rock Bomb - Kevin does a atomic suplex and then does a aerial lariat. Nuclear Upperbomb - Kevin does a shoryuken-like 3 times with a gunpowder platform (Hyper Combo)Hammer Earth - Kevin creates a giant earthquake with his bare silver hammerhands. (Hyper Combo)Knife Blizzard - It's an advanced version of slahing knife. (Hyper Combo)Osmosian Destruction - Kevin absorbs the ultimatrix then he completly use all of his powers to the oppenent which is a excellent combo. Humungousaur :Dinsaur hand - Humungousaur crouch low punch does more damage. Ground Squasher - Humungousaur does a cannonball then he smashes the opponent. Burning Dash - Humungousaur charges with some blaze in front of him. Giant Smasher - Humungousaur grows to his giant size and then body slams the opponent. Rising Giant Bust - Humungousaur grows again to his giant size and then he goes into the atmosphere until he will crash with massive of damage. (Ultra Combo)Terradriver - Humungousaur does a very deadly and very fast burning dash and he does it 6 times in each direction. (Ultra Combo)Volcano Rage - Humungousaur uses all of his temper and does a very deadly dinosaur hand. (Ultimate Combo)Kamikaze Hurricane - Humungousaur turns ultimate and then he shoots 30 missiles rising 15 yards above him and then he makes them fall straight to the opponent. Swampfire :'Fire Blast - Swampire blasts a fireball at the opponent. Smoke Screen - Swampfire shoots gases which effects the opponent while him/her is still fighting. Fire Typhoon - Swampfire spins fire around his body. (Hyper Combo)Vine Grapple - Swampfire summons vines beneath and then grabs the opponent. (Hyper Combo)Blaze Zap - Swampfire blasts a beam of burning blow torch. (Hyper Combo)Magma Rise - Swampfire shoots lava in the air then it'll harden into stones and fall directly to the opponent. (Ultimate Combo)Blue Bomb Explosion - Swampfire turns ultimate then he shoots 15 bluebombs and then it explodes which pluses 6 more combos and equals 21 combos. 'Spidermonkey :'Web Throw - Spidermonkey Slings a web and swing the opponent. Web Ball - Spidermonkey shoots a web net on the opponent and then throws him/her. Arachnid Kick - Spidermonkey does a somersault kick. Spider Needle - Spidermonkey bites th opponent on the shoulders. Spider Web Flip - Spidermonkey slings a web on the opponents shin and flips him/her. (Hyper Combo)Ravaging Spider - Spidermonkey pulverize the opponent 6 spider needles. (Hyper Combo)Spidermonkey's Ultra Spin - Spidermonkey crawls on the opponent until he leg grab the opponent and then he spins very fast. (Hyper Combo)Spider Slash - Spidermonkey shoots a web and he will slam him/her left and right (Ultimate Combo)Arachnid Smash -Spidermonkey turns ultimate then he bites the opponent everywhere, he'll use web ball and then he punches him in the jaw. 'Big Chill : Ice Blast - Big Chill shoots ice from his palm. Nitrogen Glare - Big Chill blasts frozen gas to the opponent Blizzard Spin - Big Chill spins frozen gas around him. (Hyper Combo)Blizzard - Big Chill creates a blizzard of very cold snow and traps the opponent. (Hyper Combo)Final Chill - Big Chill uses his crouch,stance, and jumps kicks all weak,medium,and strong. (Hyper Combo)Galactic Rain - Big Chill summons 5 comets to crash on the opponent. (Hyper Combo)Slash-X - Big Chill performs 2 X shaped slashes to the opponent. (Ultimate Combo)The Big Chill - Big Chill turns ultimate and performs a huge projectile of burning ice to the opponent,there is also an air version of it. Echo Echo :Double Takedown Device - Echo Echo multiply into two and then takes down the opponent. Corkscrew Wave - Echo Echo does a screech loud enough to be his strongest move. (Hyper Combo)D.A.S. - It means Double Arm Spinner,two Echo Echo's grabs the enemy's arms,and spins him,sadly it doesn't have any hit combos but it still has damage. (Hyper Combo)Sky Fall - Echo Echo multiply into hundreds and falls on the opponent. (Hyper Combo)Air Bomber - Echo Echo jumps in the air and screams a powerful corkscrew wave. (Ultimate Combo)F.D.D. - It means Final Disc Destruction.Echo Echo turns ultimate and traps the opponent with techno discs containing sonic blasts. Cannonbolt :'Spinning Cannon - Cannonbolt does his rolling attack,there is also a air version of it. Spinning Grab - Cannonbolt grabs the opponent and spins him Killer Jab - Cannonbolt uppercuts the opponent Bulletproof Charge - Cannonbolt charges very strong that no attacks can knock him down while he's doing this move except projectiles of a hyper combo. (Hyper Combo)Throw Slam - Cannonbolt throws the opponent and then body slam him/her. (Hyper Combo)Rolling Bulldozer - Cannonbolt picks up the opponent then drops him/her on the ground and uses spinning cannon. (Hyper Combo)Fire Jab - Cannonbolt performs a killer jab with fire and it's 3 hit combos (Ultimate Combos)Iron War - Cannonbolt grabs the opponent then electrocute him/her and bulletproof charges the enemy. 'Wildmutt ' :Berserker Slash - Wildmutt slashes the opponent 2 times. Wild Torture - Wildmutt headbites the opponent without touching him/her. Mace - Wildmutt attacks the opponent like a warrior attacking with a mace or flail. Deadly Crush - Wildmutt chokes the opponent with his tail and slams him. (Hyper Combo)Super Atomic Smash - Wildmutt headbutts the opponent,chokes him/her with his tail,spins him around his arms,and then suplex him/her. (Hyper Combo)Berserker Slashes - Wildmutt uses Berserker slash 12 times. (Ultimate Combo)Ultra Atomic Smash - It's an advanced version of super atomic smash. 'Vilgax :Laser Beam - Vilgax shoots lasers out of his eyes. Psycho Crusher - See M. Bison Echanted Punch - Vilgax does a very strong focus attack (Hyper Combo)Laser Beams - Vilgax blasts laser beams everywhere (Hyper Combo)World Unleashed - Vilgax brings 75 asteroids down which make 75 hit combos Invert Project-1 :Double Lariat - Zangief (Invert) will spin his arm to the opponent. Banishing Flat - Zangief performs a glowing palm. Spinning Piledriver - Zangief grabs the opponent then spins him in the air,and piledrives him/her. Fire Fist - Zangief punch throws a projectile at the opponent. Flying Powerbomb - Zangief grabs the opponent and send him/her flying to a powerbomb Aerial Russian Slam - Zangief grabs the opponent then throws him/her on the ground. Siberian Suplex - Zangief performs two suplexes. Siberian Crush - Zangief grabs the opponent then throws him/her in the air,and powerbombs the enemy. (Hyper Combo)Catastrophic Atomic Buster - Zangief performs 2 suplexes then in the air,he'll use the air version of the double lariat and then does a massive damage of the spinning piledriver. (Hyper Combo)Siberian Blizzard - Zangief performs an aerial double lariat multiple times. (Hyper Combo)Siberian Slammer Crash - Zangief does a spinning piledriver 2 times then grabs the opponent to perform a siberian crush,he throws him/her in the air and then body splashes him/her. Invert Project-2 :'Hyakuretsukyaku - Chun-li (Invert) kicks the opponent multiple of times. Kikoken - Chun-li blasts a projectile. Spinning Bird Kick - Chun-li uses two legs to kick. Hazanshu - Chun-li does and axe-like kick. Tenshokyaku - Chun-li uses both legs to kick in the air. (Hyper Combo)Senretsukyaku - Chun-li performs multiple hyakuretsukyaku. (Hyper Combo)Hosenka - Too much imformation,look at ''Hosenka '' (Hyper Combo)Kikosho - Chun-li grabs amazing amount of energy and does a kikoken. 'Julie Yamamoto :'Go Ship! - Julie calls ship to strike the opponent. Ship Punch - Julie uppercuts the opponent inside Ship's armor. Space Ship - Ship lets Julie inside then he turns into a ship and shoots the opponent. Techno Trap - Julie traps the opponent with ship and spins him/her. (Hyper Combo)Go Julie and Ship! - Julie and Ship makes a super air combo. '''Death ':Hadoken - Death blast a projectile Hyakuretsukyaku - Death removes his leg from his body and the removed leg kicks the enemy several times. Yoga Flame - Death breaths out a large amount of fire. Spinning Pilediver - Death grabs the opponent then spins him in the air,and piledrives him/her. Electric Thunder - Death sends two lighting to strike the opponent. Machine Gun Upper - Death punches the opponent multiple times. Soul Spark - Death sends a powerful energy beam. Psycho Crusher - See M.Bison. (Hyper Combo)Black Hole - Death creates a huge black ball of deadly hurricanes and destroyed planets to suck in the opponent (Hyper Combo)Shadow Tsunami - Death creates a huge tidal wave of spirits at the opponent. (Hyper Combo)Mutation - Death transform into all of the street fighter and to do their specials. '''Life :Hadoken - Life blast a projectile Hyakuretsukyaku - Life removes her leg from her body and the removed leg kicks the enemy several times. Yoga Flame - Life breaths out a large amount of fire. Spinning Pilediver - Life grabs the opponent then spins him/her in the air,and piledrives the enemy. Electric Thunder - Life sends two lighting to strike the opponent. Machine Gun Upper - Life punches the opponent multiple times. Soul Spark - Life sends a powerful energy beam. Psycho Crusher - See M.Bison. (Hyper Combo)Energy Hole - Life creates a huge white ball of hurricanes and meteorites to suck in the opponent (Hyper Combo)Bright Tsunami - Life creates a huge tidal wave of angels at the opponent. (Hyper Combo)Mutation - Life transform into all of the street fighter and to do their specials. Way Big :Cosmic Ray - Way Big send a blue beam to strike the enemy Hyper Fist Smash - Way Big smahes the opponent with his fist. Sky Head Crash - Way Big flies into air and head crashes the enemy. (Hyper Combo)Earthquake Raid - Way Big does a very massive damage of hyper fist smash. (Hyper Combo)Cosmic Genocide - Way Big moves backwards then moves forward and strikes with cosmic rays. 'Lucabra Vilgax : '''Laser Beam - Vilgax shoots lasers out of his eyes. Psycho Crusher - See M. Bison Echanted Punch - Vilgax does a very strong focus attack (Hyper Combo)Laser Beams - Vilgax blasts laser beams everywhere (Hyper Combo)World Unleashed - Vilgax brings 75 asteroids down which make 75 hit combos 'Ultimate Akuma ''':Gou Blast - Akuma blasts a projectile. Gou Uppercut - Akuma fires a blast with a single hand at the opponent . Gou Tornado Kick - Akuma kicks with electricity spinning on the axis. Air Gou Blast - Akuma performs a gou blast in air. Warp Booster - Akuma teleports left and right. (Hyper Combo)Mega Gou Blaster - Akuma's powerful version of gou blast. (Hyper Combo)Multiple Gou Uppers - Akuma does gou uppercut several times with electricity. (Hyper Combo)Super Gou Air Beams - Akuma blast fire beams 6 times in air. (Hyper Combo)Gou Cyclone - Akuma does a spinning kick very fast like a cyclone. (Hyper Combo)Goku Catastrophe - Akuma's most deadliest technique is shown off-screen and it does massive damage. please do not edit this page. Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games